


Impossible

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: Garrus is unsure of whether there's still any reason to have hope.





	

“This is impossible,” Garrus murmured. A map of Menae sprawled in front of him, the dull red of Reaper-controlled regions pressing against the silver borders of the remaining Turian outposts.

Palaven hung heavily in the sky. Even though his back was turned, he could still feel the stares of the dead swarming across space and lodging themselves in his shoulders.

“I need someone,” said a voice in the distance, and Garrus felt as though his heart was bursting and compressing at the same time. He cautioned himself that it might not be _her_ , even though he had no doubt that it was. “I don’t care who, as long as they can get us the Turian resources we need.”

Garrus’s eyes turned from his map to his sniper rifle. He took a slow breath. Maybe _impossible_ was too strong a word.

 


End file.
